Sotaru
by Sangokirara711
Summary: After defeating Naraku, the Inuyasha-gumi split and go their own ways. However, an old friend of Inuyasha's re enters his mind...which also leads to some other changes in his life. InuKag SanMir Rated for later chap
1. The Grand Finale

**Sotaru **

**Chapter 1 – The Grand Finale**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha or anything that has to do with Inuyasha.

**A/N:** YAY! New story finally! I re read With or Without You recently and man…that stunk so bad. And just before this story gets too far, I want everyone to know that no, Sotaru is not a real name in Japanese. It's a name I thought once was real but it turns out I was thinking of Satoru. Sotaru has no meaning that I know of and just isn't real so don't criticize me about it…

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"HIRAIKOTSU!" Sango thrust her boomerang bone at Naraku only to have it repelled by a barrier.

"There's a barrier." Miroku remarked as Sango caught her boomerang. She backed up next to Miroku.

"Inuyasha! Use the red Tetsusaiga!" She called. "Huh?" She looked around and noticed Kagome and Inuyasha were no where in sight. "Miroku…where'd they go?" She looked back up at Naraku and met with a tentacle of his wrapping around her neck and pinning her to a nearby tree.

"Sango!" Miroku yelled swinging his staff at the tentacle to set Sango free.

Naraku grinned. "Die…" His raspy voice said in a low, menacing tone.

Sango struggled but only lost the battle.

"SANGO!" Kagome shouted as a pink light sliced through Naraku's tentacle. Sango fell to the ground and pulled the remaining piece of Naraku off her throat.

"Kagome…you made it." Miroku said approaching the priestess who was adjusting the strap of her bow.

"You know it." She smiled at him.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Sango asked climbing to her feet. Kagome gestured towards the half demon who was charging at Naraku with the red blade of the Tetsusaiga.

Naraku turned to Inuyasha as he broke through the barrier.

The blue force field surrounding Naraku disappeared and both Sango and Kagome took this as their cue to attack. Sango thrust Hiraikotsu at Naraku while Kagome shot an arrow at the same time. Both weapons hit Naraku and sliced off his left arm which automatically returned to his body.

"You guys…" Inuyasha started as he made his way over to the rest of his team. "I found out a way we can get him…"

Sango perked up. "I'll go distract him while you guys discuss it if I'm not needed." She started to run off. "Kirara" Her cat demon transformed and picked Sango up.

"Miroku…you'll be the main person to put this into action." Inuyasha stated.

Miroku nodded.

"If you can handle just a little moment of pain…then we might be able to beat him…" Kagome added.

"What exactly are we talking about here?" He asked.

Kagura's ears perked up as she heard this. 'They are planning to kill Naraku?'

She and Kanna had been watching the battle through Kanna's mirror in the sanctity of Naraku's castle.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Sango came face to face with the half demon before her and smiled. "Father, Kohaku…prepare to be avenged!" She shouted as she and Kirara charged at Naraku.

"Fools…" Naraku growled piercing Sango's stomach with a tentacle. She groaned in pain.

Naraku chuckled. "I almost don't want to kill you, this sight is priceless…" He brought his face closer to her's. "So I'll let some one else do my dirty work…" With that, he released Sango and moved out of the way for another, smaller figure to make his entrance.

"Ko…Kohaku…" Sango looked the figure over carefully.

Kohaku raised his weapon. 'Sister…I'll help you…I'll avenge father an the others right…' Kohaku turned to his former master.

**OOOOOOOOOOOO**

"NOW!" Kagome shouted releasing a purifying arrow.

"WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha bellowed releasing the power of the Wind Scar.

"WIND TUNNEL!" Miroku watched to make sure the arrow and Wind Scar were going to hit Naraku and opened the Wind Tunnel. Hundreds of poison insects flew into the void, but Miroku ignored the pain. Naraku tried to stand his ground but lost the fight with the wind when Kohaku turned on him and sliced him with his weapon.

Naraku shouted as he was swallowed by the hole in Miroku's hand which diminished after Naraku had been swallowed. The remaining insects disappeared.

Kagura gasped. "He's gone…" She stood up. "He's really gone…"

Miroku clenched his right hand into a fist and fell to his knees.

"Miroku…" Kagome ran to his side. "Are you okay?"

He smiled. "I'm fine…it's just unbelievable how easy that was…"

"Does your hand hurt at all?" Inuyasha asked sheathing the Tetsusaiga.

"Hardly." Miroku smiled. "Where's Sango?"

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Sango stared at her brother in shock. "Kohaku?"

"Sister…I'm sorry…" Kohaku's eyes filled with tears as he ran to Sango and embraced her. "I didn't want to hurt you."

'He remembers?' Sango's lip trembled and two tears dropped simultaneously dropped from her eyes. "It's okay." She held him against her. "It's okay…"

The two sobbing siblings held each other as the sky faded into night.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Are you guys sure?" Kagome asked holding the nearly full jewel.

"Kohaku says he doesn't need it anymore." Sango said handing the shard from Kohaku's back to Kagome.

She nodded. "Now we just have to pay Koga a little visit…" She said looking at Inuyasha who scoffed and turned his head.

Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Kohaku all stood together.

"Well…" Kagome started. "I guess this is goodbye." She said as hot tears rushed to her eyes.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Oh come on Kagome…don't tell me you're that weak!" He turned around only to find the two girls hugging.

"I'll miss you so much, Sango." Kagome said letting go of her best friend.

"I'll miss you too, Kagome. Thank you for everything." Sango looked up at Inuyasha. "Both of you."

He turned and scoffed.

"Bye Miroku…" Kagome said hugging the monk.

"Bye Kagome."

Kagome let go of them and took a deep breath. "Too bad Shippou won't get to say goodbye to Kirara…" Kagome said.

Inuyasha groaned. "Would you give it a rest! Chances are we're going to run into them again."

"I know but…Wa!" Kagome was cut off by Inuyasha pulling her away.

"Goodbye Sango! Bye Miroku! You'd better behave!" She yelled.

Miroku rested a hand on Sango's waist.

"You too, Kagome!" He shouted back waving to her.


	2. Unrequited Love

**Sotaru **

**Chapter 2 – Unrequited Love**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha or anything that has to do with Inuyasha.

**A/N:** I've decided I'm not going to post all these "A/N's" anymore…not in this story at least, so last A/N, I really would like to thank everyone in advance…if you leave a review, I'll love ya forever. So, I have one so far (Let's not have one every chapter though please) And…enjoy the story!

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Now, does anyone know what time period Sengoku Jidai was in?"

Kagome tapped her pencil impatiently on her desk. 'You've got to be kidding me…' She thought when no one raised their hands. 'Like it's a trick question.' She sighed aggravated and banged her head on the desk. 'Social Studies is just so boring now…'

"Higurashi…" Her teacher started.

"Eh?" Kagome lifted her head up.

"Why don't _you_ answer the question?" Her teacher asked pointing the chalk at her.

She sighed and stood up. "The Sengoku Jidai was an era dating back 500 years from today."

Her teacher chuckled. "Nice try, but that's what Hojo said. Why don't you answer the question I asked more recently?"

Kagome blushed slightly. "I…I wasn't paying attention to it…" The class laughed at this remark.

"That's what I thought…now please take your seat and pay attention."

"Yes sir." Kagome said slumping into her chair as the lesson continued. Her teacher's voice began to fade from her mind as Inuyasha entered it. 'I so wish he'd come to get me…right now…' She turned to the window. 'He never comes when I need him, though…' She sighed and leaned her head against the desk. 'Maybe…maybe he doesn't need me around anymore. I mean, he's bound to end up with Kikyo anyway…maybe he just asked her to help him find the jewel shards. Maybe…_I'm_ the one who needs _him_…maybe he doesn't love me back…maybe it's all just unrequited love…'

**O:o:O:o:O**

Inuyasha growled impatiently. "Damnit! What's taking her!"

"Why do you always act like this when Kagome is away, Inuyasha?" The fox demon asked from his perch in the tree as he watched Inuyasha walk impatiently around the well.

"Because she needs to come back!"

Shippo yawned. "Then go get her."

Inuyasha scoffed. "Fine I will!" He said jumping into the well as a pink light enveloped him.

Shippo rolled his eyes. 'Thank God he's gone…'

Inuyasha sprang out of the well into Kagome's time. "Is she at school again?" He asked himself noticing no one in her room. "Ugh. Damnit!"

**O:o:O:o:O**

Kagome lifted her head up and noticed some one standing I front of her. "Eh…" She waited for her vision to come back and noticed who it was. "Inu…Inuyasha?" She asked confused.

"Yeah, stupid! Who'd you think it was?" He barked.

She shrugged. "I don't know…but you were the last person I was expecting.." She said. "How'd you get in here?"

Inuyasha pointed to the window.

"Oh. Well, where is everyone?"

"They left, you slept through school." Inuyasha answered.

Kagome still felt confused. "Why didn't anyone wake me?"

"I don't know…" Inuyasha said reaching out a hand to help her out of her desk. Kagome took it and let Inuyasha pull her up, but he pulled a bit too hard and Kagome went flying and fell on him, knocking the both of them to the ground.

They both giggled not noticing the odd position they were in. Inuyasha was the first to open his eyes and blush. Kagome smiled then looked back at him. She couldn't help but get lost in his deep amber eyes. "Kagome…" He breathed out softly.

'Oh God, this is the moment I've been waiting for…he's going to kiss me…it'll be our first real kiss….oh what should I do?' Kagome started to panic and blushed when Inuyasha pulled her up closer to his face.

"Inu…" He placed a hand behind her head and pulled her in closer to him until their lips were touching. All the thoughts, worries, everything…it all vanished from Kagome's mind as he kissed her. She closed her eyes and kissed him back. She felt him roll over so he was on top of her. Inuyasha broke the kiss only so he could remove his haori but then quickly found his way back to he lips. Kagome was in heaven. Inuyasha pulled away one last time.

"Kagome…would you be my mate?"

She smiled 'His mate?' a deep blush crept into her cheeks.

"Kagome?" He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "I love you more than anyone…please…"

Kagome had tears in her eyes. "Yes…of course I will." She sat up and wrapped her arms around him.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha started.

"What?" She asked.

"Kagome…" The voice turned into a whisper.

"Yes?" She asked again as the voice completely changed.

"HIGURASHI!"

Kagome jumped. "What!" She asked noticing everyone in the class laughing at her.

"Wha…what happened?" She asked confused.

Ayumi giggled. "You fell asleep and started moaning…"

Kagome's eyes grew wide. "I did…?"

She turned all red. 'Oh damn…where's Inuyasha? I'd like to just disappear right about now…'

**O:o:O:o:O**

"So, Kagome…what were you dreaming about?" Eri asked her friend referring to the episode that happened earlier in class.

"Huh?"

"Oh come off it, we all have wet dreams silly, now just tell us who it was about and we'll get off your back." Ayumi said.

"Well, it was…"

Yuka gasped. "Don't tell me it was that creep…"

"Huh?"

"Inuyasha…" Ayumi said.

"Oh…" Kagome laughed nervously. "No it was about someone…else…"

"Who?" All three of them asked at once.

Kagome looked around for a way out of this one. "Hojo." She said.

They all gasped. "Oh how cute!"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Now…I have to go so I'll see you guys later." Kagome waved and walked off not feeling safe until she was in her house.

"Oh man…now I'm like some kind of pervert…" She walked up to her room and set her backpack down beside her bed. "I'm even having gross dreams about him…" She said plopping down on her bed.

"ACH!" She heard and stood up from the bed. "Inuyasha?" She asked lifting the covers up.

"Yeah!" He sat up angrily. "Can't you pay attention to who might be on your bed _before_ you sit on them!" He growled.

"Well how was I supposed to know you were laying in my bed!" She asked aggravated.

"Maybe you could have CHECKED!"

"It's not like it hurt THAT BAD you idiot!"

"YEAH IT DID!"

"ARE YOU CALLING ME_ FAT_!"

"MAYBE!"

"You JERK!" Kagome screamed leaving the room and slamming the door shut.

Inuyasha pressed his ears against the top of his head. He felt a little guilty but quickly scoffed the thought away. "Feh…don't know what's eating her!"

**O:o:O:o:O**

Inuyasha still sat on Kagome's bed and noticed it was already dark outside. "Is she still mad?" He asked walking out the room. "Kagome…I'm sorry, Kagome…" He walked down the halls but still couldn't find her. "Kagome…" He said softly when he noticed her sitting beside Goshinboku. He carefully approached her. She was reading a magazine.

'Maybe she cheered up a bit?' He thought as he continued to walk over to her. She looked up from the magazine and Inuyasha noticed a tear rolling down her cheek. 'Maybe…not…'

She opened her mouth but closed it as Inuyasha took a seat right next to her.

"Hey…I didn't mean it, you know…I mean, you aren't fat…" He said trying to sound sympathetic.

'Who said I was fat? Oh right…I forgot about that!' She thought. She sniffled and showed him the magazine. "That's not what I was crying about…"

"Then what?"

She pointed to an article all about a girl who had cancer and died right after falling in love. "That…" Inuyasha read a few lines of it but got bored with it and handed it back to Kagome.

"Isn't it sad?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and pulled her in closer to him. "Sure, whatever…"

She sighed and leaned her head against his shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

Sotaru Chapter 3 – Dilapidated Hearts 

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha or anything that has to do with Inuyasha.

Little key thingy…

"…" speaking

'…' thinking

" '….' " Inuyasha mocking Kagome

:_italics_: memory

"Master Inuyasha." A small flea bounced up onto Inuyasha's shoulder just as he and Kagome were crawling out of the well.

"Oh, hey Myoga." Inuyasha said annoyed with him already.

"There have been some reported demon attacks occurring in a nearby village. Shippo and I left to investigate an-"

"Hold it!" Kagome shouted. "You took Shippo off to investigate a village being attacked by demons!"

"Well, if he had some one to watch him other than me, I would have left him here." Myoga answered.

Kagome growled slightly and looked at Inuyasha angrily. "Inuyasha! YOU LEFT SHIPPO HERE WITH YOUR FLEA!"

"Uhh…I didn't know Myoga was going to show up. Besides, why can't he look after Shippo? He looked after me and I turned out fine!" Inuyasha said putting his hands on his hips.

"Oh!" Kagome sighed loudly, showing her aggravation.

Myoga cleared his throat, "Anyway, we went to investigate and found these three children standing there, wearing rags of clothes. Their skin was pale and it looked like they had been dead for 200 years!" Myoga said.

"So, how's that any of our business? We're just trying to collect the jewel shard now that Naraku's dead." Inuyasha asked.

"Well, I believe they were dead corpses brought back to life with a jewel shard."

"Then how are they being controlled?" Kagome asked.

"Perhaps it is some one other than Naraku who possesses such an ability." Myoga said sitting down on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Keh! As if anyone other than Naraku has that power!"

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha with a worried expression. "You don't think…"

"Guess we didn't finish him off." Inuyasha smirked. "Well, that's all good! I was planning on slicing him into bits before your stupid 'Miroku use your wind tunnel' plan! I knew it wouldn't finish him off!" Inuyasha said all too proud.

Kagome chuckled and grabbed his ear. "Even though it was your idea, not mine?"

"Who cares? Let's go!" Inuyasha barked and started to run off.

"Master Inuyasha. The village is that way." Myoga pointed to the woods. "It's a pretty obvious path, you can just follow that and you'll find your way!"

"Lead the way, Myoga!"

"Eh…I'd rather not lead you guys to danger. Go ahead and do it yourselves!" Myoga said bouncing away.

Kagome looked around. "Hey, Inuyasha, where's Shippo?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "How should I know?"

"You don't think Myoga left him there, do you?" Kagome asked worried.

"Eh, maybe he did, maybe he didn't."

Kagome's jaw dropped. "SHIPPO!" She called running off.

"Kagome! WAIT! There's-"

"AHHH"

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha chased after her.

Finally catching up to her, Inuyasha practically died on the spot at the sight before him.

"I found you, oh my gosh I was so worried, are you okay?" Kagome asked holding Shippo.

"I'm fine, Kagome." Shippo said giggling.

She sighed. "Alright then, let's go!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

They finally arrived at the village to see houses crumbled to the ground and red dirt, littered in dead bodies.

"Oh my…" Kagome started. "It looks like a tornado came through here." She began walking around a bit.

"Do you think Kagura did this, Inuyasha?" Shippo asked from his perch on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Myoga said children were doing this…" Inuyasha said looking around. Not finding anyone, he growled and unsheathed the Tetsusaiga. "All right! Naraku, you bastard! I know you're behind this! Come out and fight!"

Kagome gasped. "Inuyasha, come here…"

"What?" He asked walking over to her. Shippo hopped off his shoulder and followed behind.

"Look." She pointed to a piece of paper. "Your name…it's written all over this."

Inuyasha grabbed the paper and looked over it. It was his name, written several times but neater as he reached the end of the paper. He gasped.

:_ Izayoi smiled. "Now Inuyasha…I want you to practice writing your name while I'm out in the garden, okay?"_

_Inuyasha smiled at her. Earlier that morning, he'd lost his first fang, and now had such an odd looking grin. Izayoi laughed as she walked out the door._

_Inuyasha sighed once she was gone and grabbed a 'pen' to write with. "Inu…Ya…sha, Inu…ya..sha, Inu…ya…sha, Inu…ya…sha." He said quietly as each symbol was drawn on the paper. His concentration was lost when he heard some one enter the room. "Mother! I'm almost done!" He said turning to see a man with a sick and angry grin plastered on his face. He held up his sword covered in blood. Inuyasha's eyes became wide with fright as the smell hit his nostrils. Human blood. More specifically, her blood, Izayoi. _

"_Mo…mother!" Inuyasha screamed as the man tried to slice Inuyasha in half. Inuyasha dodged it and continued to cry for his mother._

_'This man is a fellow villager. Why's he attacking me?' He thought._

_"Time to end the half breed curse that came upon this village." The man sneered._

_"Inuyasha!" Izayoi shouted grabbing the young half demon and taking him out of the hut. Her arm was completely wounded and her legs were about to fall out from under her. She ran with him as far from the hut as she could._

_"Inuyasha, run to safety, okay?" She cupped his face in her hands and began to cry. "Don't worry, okay? Everything will be fine. Just run away, please!"_

_"But…" Inuyasha's tears finally fell from his eyes. He knew what she was doing. She was going to die at the hands of that man. "Mother!"_

_"Inuyasha, please g-" She was cut off. Inuyasha looked up in horror. That man had stabbed her back._

_Inuyasha started crying and ran away as far as he could. Just before leaving the village, he heard them yell, "And don't ever come back you half breed!"_

_"Mother…" Inuyasha said softly before sitting under a tree and tucking his legs under his chin. Gentle sobs escaped his lips as the loneliness finally dawned on him. "Mother…" He whispered._:

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked noticing his eyes getting a little teary.

"Leave me alone!" He shouted running away from them, hiding his eyes under his bangs. Kagome started to run after him but decided against it.

"Do you think this is the village Inuyasha lived in as a child?" Shippo asked now sitting on Kagome's shoulder.

She just nodded. "It must be hard for him to see it in ruins like this."

"Yeah…"

"Well, we can let him cool off. Let's look for clues on our own, Shippo."

"So, there's two kitsune then?" A girl asked catching up to Kagome and Shippo.

"Huh?" Kagome asked surprised. "Oh no…I'm not a demon."

"Yeah, nice try!" Sotaru unsheathed her sword and was ready to attack Kagome.

"Kagome! Look out!" Shippo used his foxfire to protect them.

The foxfire quickly died down and Sotaru cut Kagome's arm. "That'll teach you not to attack our village!" The girl shouted. She then made a big gash in Kagome's leg knocking her to the ground. "That's for disguising yourself as our children and attacking other villages. The girl lifted the sword and aimed for her heart. "This is for cursing me to live forever."

Kagome was confused but could feel her life was going to end here. "Ah…I…Inuyasha!"

The girl gasped. "What did you-" She was cut off as a flash of red and white knocked her to the ground.

Inuyasha sneered at the fallen girl. "Are one of the one's who's been possessed by Naraku? Why'd you try to kill Kagome?"

The girl was silent.

"ANSWER ME!" Inuyasha demanded. (He's just angry because he was thinking about his mom, Kagome was almost killed, and he might have found a way to get to Naraku)

Shippo and Kagome had started to bandage her wounds

The girl just stared at him. "You…you're alive." She said relieved.

"What!" Inuyasha asked.

The girl had tears in her eyes. "I KNEW YOU'D BE ALIVE!" She shot up and wrapped her arms around him.

Kagome started to get up slowly and growled to herself at the site before her. She gave a loud 'humph' before walking off.

Shippo was about to follow after her but just stood there instead.

'Who is this girl?' Inuyasha asked himself.


End file.
